Harry Potter and the Next Prophecy
by TheTalentedMrRiddle
Summary: Post OotP-Trelawney's at it again for the third time, and Neville becomes an important character. Harry gets more powerful, and Mr. Riddle is out there somewhere... HG RHr NL RT
1. Owl Post for a Third Bloody Time

Disclaimer: Am I J.K. Rowling? Well, I'm 15, I live in the US, I'm a guy, and I'm not richer than the Queen of England. You make the call. Anything you recognize is hers, anything you don't is mine.

Summary: Trelawney's back for a third time, Neville becomes more powerful and more important, while Harry finds some new powers of his own. H/G R/Hr N/L

Harry Potter and the Next Prophecy

By TheTalentedMrRiddle

Chapter 1

Owl Post for a Third Bloody Time

_Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The next jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

Just as his godfather was falling through the veil in his dream, Harry Potter woke with a pain in his scar. Harry was unusual in many ways, not the least of which being that he was a wizard. No, Harry was strange even by magical standards. Very few people had a deranged Dark Lord making multiple attempts on their lives in only sixteen years. Then again, even fewer people were the subject of a prophecy stating that they were the only on capable of defeating the said evil wizard.

Just before Harry was born, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry's school, heard this prophecy in a room above his brother's bar. Harry learned the prophecy at the end of last year, after an event that he would gladly have erased from his memory. When he heard it, he knew why Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort, killed his parents and tried to kill him as a baby. Only two things filled Harry's mind lately; one of which was the prophecy. "_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM…BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…_" This was the prophecy that doomed Harry to a life of murder, whether as killer or victim. The other thing on his mind was blaming himself for the death of his godfather Sirius Black.

The attack on Harry as a baby was not the only time he had come face to face with Voldemort. When he failed to kill the one year old Harry, the curse backfired, and Voldemort was robbed of his body. Ten years later, during Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he foiled the Dark Lord's attempt to return to a body, and then repeated the feat the next year, this time saving his best friend Ron's sister Ginny's life, and killing a 60 foot long magical snake in the process.

Third year had been hard for Harry. Everyone thought that Sirius had escaped Azkaban Prison (a supposedly impossible feat) to kill Harry. Instead, he was after Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who was actually Peter Pettigrew, the wizard who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort, and got Sirius landed in Azkaban in the first place, in animagus form. Pettigrew escaped, and the following year, used Harry to return Voldemort to a human body. Harry escaped him for a fourth time, but nobody believed his story of the Dark Lord's return.

Last year, Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, had been very difficult for Harry. Most people thought him to be either insane or an attention seeking prat. This continued to the end of the year, when Voldemort tricked Harry into going to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius. However it was just a trick; Sirius was not in the clutches of the Dark Lord. Voldemort's purpose was for Harry to retrieve the prophecy, so he could hear the whole thing. When Dumbledore was told the full prophecy, Voldemort's spy overheard the part about the child being born. However, Voldemort did not know that it would be a great mistake to attack Harry. He wanted to hear the prophecy in full to determine how to destroy Harry. After a fight with Voldemort's servants the Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Harry's other good friends Hermione and Neville, plus an odd friend named Luna escaped the Death Eaters alive. However, Sirius did not. He fell in battle against his cousin. These events forced Dumbledore to tell the prophecy to Harry. The battle took place at the end of the school term. Now it was two weeks in to the summer vacation.

Unlike most children, Harry hated the summer holidays. He lived with his mother's sister's family, who were muggles (non magical people) of the worst kind. Harry did not even know who he really was until Hagrid, Harry's half-giant friend and teacher told him on his eleventh birthday. This summer had been much better than ones in the past; after being threatened by members of the Order of the Phoenix (Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort society) to treat Harry well, they were nicer to him.

Harry sat on his bed, unable to return to sleep, thinking about Sirius. If only he had mastered Occlumency, if only he had listened to Hermione, if only he had used the two-way mirror, then his godfather might still be alive. Harry hadn't had a good night's sleep since the battle at the Ministry. During the day, he would disappear to the park, careful to avoid his cousin Dudley's gang. Not that Harry was afraid of them, it was just difficult to refrain from cursing all of them into oblivion. As Harry was not yet 17, he could not do magic outside of school.

As he sat on his bed berating himself over the death of his godfather, Harry saw two owls and a flying tennis ball, no wait, that was a third owl, flying toward his window. He opened it, and the three owls landed on his bed. The small one hooted excitedly, and Harry recognized it as Ron's owl Pig, who was carrying a letter. The second was Harry's own snowy owl Hedwig, carrying two. The third, which Harry did not recognize, brought him a letter bearing an official seal, ruffled its feathers and left. Harry opened Pig's first, and it was from Ron.

_Hey mate, how've you been? I'd watch out if I were you, I think Mum may know about your "gift" to Fred & George. Look, Harry. I know that you're blaming yourself about Sirius, but you really shouldn't. Mum's going to ask Dumbledore if you can come to Headquarters with us._

_Ron_

Harry couldn't help but feel angered at Ron's mention of Sirius and Grimmauld Place. He also didn't like the phrase he was sick and tired of; "Don't blame yourself" Who else was to blame?! Harry went to open one of the letters from Hedwig; it was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are alright. Hedwig turned up, and I sent these with her because I wasn't sure if Pig could handle it. Are your relatives treating you alright? I suppose, since no one has been sent to check on you. Harry, please don't blame yourself, or try to push us away. Don't think that you dragged us into danger; remember that we made you take us. Sirius came to save you Harry, that's how he would've wanted to go. Have you received your OWL scores? I'm sick with worry over how I did. I'm at you-know-where with the Weasleys if you want to send a reply._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Once again, Harry bristled at being told that he was without blame, but it did sound better coming from Hermione then Ron. Harry was surprised to see that the third letter was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I read Ron & Hermione's letters, and I know that they won't make you very happy. I do agree with them, but I'm not going to just tell you that it's not your fault, because I know that you are tired of hearing that. I'm going to tell you whose fault it is. Everything is Tom's fault. I know that you want us to call him by his name, but it's easier for me to call him that then the name that everyone fears. Just remember that Sirius loved you, and that's why he went to help. You loved him too; that's why you went to save him, even if he wasn't really there. You did the best that you could with the information that you had, and that's all you could've done. Remember that he lives on in you, the son, godson, and close friend of the three worthwhile Marauders._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter three times. It made so much sense coming from Ginny, but then again, she also had firsthand experience with Voldemort. At this, Harry resolved to stop blaming himself, and start working to defeat Voldemort (not much of a choice there) and take his revenge for all of the lives that the Dark Lord had destroyed. It seemed that the youngest Weasley was good at pulling him out of depression; she had done the same thing last Christmas. Knowing what waited for him on the bed in the envelope with the W.E.B. seal, Harry turned to his OWL scores.

**OWL Results for Harry James Potter**

**Charms: O**

**Transfiguration: E**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O**

**Highest possible score—ties TMR and APWBD for highest score ever**

**Potions: E**

**Divination: P**

**Astronomy: A**

**Grades adjusted due to unforeseen circumstances**

**History of Magic: P**

**Herbology: E**

Harry couldn't believe how well he had done. The only disappointment was that he didn't get an O in potions, so he couldn't become an Auror. Looking at the clock, Harry decided to worry about his career choice later—it was nearly 3:30 am. He got back into bed, and had his first dreamless sleep since the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

A/N: Well this is the obligatory recap first chapter. Chapter two will involve the Dursleys, going "home" and Trelawney's at it again. I won't be able to be totally religious in updating, but I'll try my best. Reviews welcome.


	2. Fight and Rescue

Discalimer: I don't own it, but I will on July 16! J.K. owns book 6 until then.

This chapter is dedicated to the release of the HBP release date the other day.

A/N: I know that the first few chapters are going to suck, and I will warn you that H/G fluff will abound at Grimmauld Place, but there will be lots of action later on. I decided to give you some in this chapter, but be warned, I don't have it planned, and it will just come to me as I write. Flame me about it if you so wish. Later in the story, I'll be using spells from all of the fanfics I've read, and also be creating some of my own, using Spanish and the Ancient Language from _Eragon_, which is another great book that any HP fan should read. If you see a spell from your fic and want credit, just let me know and I'll credit you.

Chapter 2

Fight and Rescue

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He wore a smile on his face for the first time in weeks. Deciding that he needed food, as he had nearly starved himself since his return to the Dursleys, Harry headed down to breakfast. His Uncle Vernon was surprised to see him; none of the Dursleys had but caught a glimpse of him during the past two weeks. After eating without noticing or caring about the curious glances from his relatives, Harry decided to go upstairs to write some letters.

His first was the short, every three days letter to the Order.

_Dear Order,_

_I'm fine, and the Dursleys seem to sense that I'm not in the mood to deal with them, so they've pretty much left me alone. _

_Get me out ASAP,_

_Harry_

For his next message, Harry decided to put Ron and Hermione on one letter.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Thanks for the letters, guys. They really help. Ron, if your mum asks about Fred and George's gold, just feign ignorance, and I'll deal with it when I see her. Hermione, I got my OWL results, and your just going to have to wait until I get to Headquarters to find out how I did. Nothing like a little incentive to help get me away from the muggles, huh? I guess I'll see you guys when the Order decides to get me out._

_Harry _

Harry figured that the short letter with no real information was a fitting punishment for the letters they had sent him. He thought with a laugh that Hermione may force the Order to go and get him once she read the letter. The next letter would be hard to write. It was to Ginny, the only one who could possibly understand what he was going through. While Harry was contemplating what to write to the youngest Weasley, he heard the dreaded sound of an apparition _CRACK_ outside. Looking out the window, and hoping, praying that it was an order member, Harry saw a nightmare. Walking up Privet Drive were four Death Eaters, in their black robes and masks.

Harry had been anticipating an attack since he returned home, so he had a plan ready. He sprang into action, grabbing his wand, invisibility cloak, and his prized Firebolt broomstick. He opened his window, mounted the broom, covered himself in the cloak, and flew outside. While airborne over the house, he poked his wand out of the cloak and shouted "_Protegus Maximus!_". It was a powerful protection spell that he had found in one of the books he read about defense over the summer to prepare himself. The Death Eaters looked around for the source of the voice, but could only tell that it came from the air. Not caring, or thinking of the spell that they heard cast, they continued towards number four.

When one of them stepped onto the property, there was a loud sizzling noise, and then the Death Eater was thrown into the street, unconscious. But Harry saw none of this, as he was rocketing his broom towards Mrs. Figg's house. His batty, cat-loving neighbor was a squib (sort of a magical muggle) that lived near Harry to watch out for him. He landed and threw off the cloak, still clutching his wand tightly, and pounded on the door.

"Mrs. Figg! Open up, it's Harry! This is an emergency!" Harry was shouting and not caring if anyone else, well, besides the Death Eaters that is, could hear him. The door opened to reveal the older woman who was surprised to see Harry holding his wand, his broom and cloak discarded behind him. After what happened last year, she knew that something was wrong for him to be flouting his "abnormality" as the Dursleys called it around the muggles.

"What's wrong Harry? Why do you have your wand out, do you want to have to go to another hearing for doing underage magic?"

"Death Eaters," yelled Harry, "Death Eaters are attacking the Dursleys' house! Get Dumbledore here now! There are four of them. I cast 'protegus maximus' to try and protect the Dursleys. Maybe the ministry will send a person rather than an owl, and they'll see the reason I did magic this time."

Mrs. Figg looked shocked; Privet drive was supposed to be safe. "Harry," she said, "get your broom and cloak and come in here." She ran into her home and grabbed some Floo powder, and threw it in the fire. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place!" she shouted, sticking her head in. Her head appeared in the kitchen at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix in London. Remus Lupin, the werewolf who had been good friends with Harry's parents lived there, and was seated at the moment at the table when her head materialized.

"What is it, Arabella?" he asked the squib who was Harry's lookout.

"Death Eaters on Privet Drive! Four of them! Get here quick, I can't restrain Harry from fighting for long," was her shouted reply.

The werewolf paled. "My god. I'll get Dumbledore and some of the others. We'll be right there."

With this, Mrs. Figg pulled her head out of the fireplace to speak to Harry. The only problem was that her living room was empty. When he heard her speak of restraining him from the fight, he took off back towards his home. He knew that the protection spell wouldn't last for long. He would have to hold the Death Eaters off until the cavalry arrived.

Harry returned to Privet Drive to find the Death Eaters at work on bringing down the shield. He landed his broom behind him, and leveled his wand at the attackers. "_Stupefy, Stupefy_!" he shouted, sending two stunners towards the enemy. One jet of red light connected, but the other was dodged. 'One down, three to go' thought Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" One of the Death Eaters sent a killing curse at Harry, which he ducked under, sending a disarming spell back, which was blocked. Harry started getting nervous; the odds were not in his favor. The three Death Eaters started throwing curse after curse at Harry; it took all of his reflexes from seeker training to dodge or block them. He was hit with a few minor jinxes, but nothing too serious.

After fighting for a few minutes, Harry began to wonder 'where the hell was Dumbledore?' He flung himself under another killing curse, rolling away, then springing up and shouting "_Petrificus Totalus_." The full body-bind hit one of the attackers, and he fell hard. After dodging another curse, Harry pointed his wand at the petrified Death Eater and shouted "_Apareao Incarcerous_" which tied the dark wizard in thick bonds that his partners could not undo, and stopped him from apparating away if the curse holding him should lift. The odds were now 2 on 1; Harry was starting to think that he might emerge from this fight in one piece. While dodging and blocking some more, he racked his brain for a useful spell. Then he remembered what that idiot teacher Lockhart did to the snake that Malfoy conjured at the Dueling Club in second year. After blocking a disarming hex, Harry aimed at one of his foes and bellowed "_Volarte Ascendele_." The spell connected, and the Death Eater was propelled into the air. Unfortunately for him, his wand was left behind, and he could not slow his descent. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

Harry was now one on one with the final Death Eater. He could see uncertainty on his enemy's face, uncertainty which changed to a look of victory as the Death Eater hissed "_Crucio_." Harry tried to dodge, but could not avoid the red beam. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony, barely hearing the triumphant laugh coming from his torturer.

Conveniently, that was the moment in which Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore chose to make his arrival, followed by five order members. The lone Death Eater saw the most powerful wizard on the side of light and panicked. He dropped the Cruciatus curse he was holding on Harry and ran for it. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore pulled him back and stunned him. The others made sure that the four were secure, while made his way over to Harry. The ancient wizard magicked the boy onto a stretcher and tandem apparated back to Headquarters

A/N: Didn't have time for Trelawney, she'll be in the next chapter, along with more Sirius angst b/c of being at # 12, and the start of some H/G. R&R please, especially about the action.


	3. Revealing the Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Why do we even have to write these disclaimers? Is there anyone out there who is really going to think that a fanfic author really owns the subject they're writing about? Anyway, it belongs to the Great and Magnificent Rowling, not me.

A/N: With the exception of Trelawney, this is going to be another "write as I go" chapter. Hopefully my brain will command my fingers to type a small amount of Sirius angst, maybe a little yelling at Dumbledore, and the start of a H/G romance (never mind, I'm adding this parenthesis after writing some. Harry actually gets pissed at Gin in this chapter. Hopefully next chapter for the start of the fluff)(New update, they make up, but still no fluff in this chapt.). Don't see any action coming in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Revealing the Secret

Harry was surrounded by darkness. His body still ached from the prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Wait, the darkness was starting to fade. Harry scanned the room, still unable to move his head. His vision was very blurry. He could just make out a red head looking at him. Harry started to wonder whether he was alive or dead. "Mum?" he croaked, wondering if he was in heaven with his parents. His watcher gave a squeak and ran away. 'Figures,' Harry thought, 'I failed them, all of them, and they probably want nothing to do with me.' The door in the room opened, and in walked a group of 3 people, 2 with red hair, and one with silver hair on his head and a beard tucked into his belt. "Harry," the old man said while handing the raven haired teenager his glasses, "put these on."

Harry put on his glasses, and his sight cleared to show Albus Dumbledore and the two adult Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "Harry! We're so glad you're alright. You've been unconscious all day. You gave Ginny quite a scare when you spoke."

Harry ignored her and spoke to his headmaster, "What happened? I just remember Professor Dumbledore taking out the last Death Eater, and then I passed out from the pain. That bastard held me under the cruciatus for so damn long." Mrs. Weasley's admonition of "Language, Harry" was cut off by the ancient wizard.

"I apparated you here with me, while Remus and the others I brought with me collected some of your things and secured the Death Eaters until some Aurors arrived from the ministry. Their surveillance on the area picked up the use of Unforgivables. Nice work with the first three, by the way," Dumbledore answered

"Thanks," Harry started, "I got the first with a stunner after I flew down and threw off the invisibility cloak. I got the second in the body bind, after dodging a killing curse, and propelled the third into the air to let fall."

"Ah, so that's why one of them suffered multiple broken bones," Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, it was either him or me, professor," Harry began. "But what took you and the ministry so long? Mrs. Figg alerted Remus to get you before the fight, and the very first spell cast by one of the Death Eaters was 'avada kedavra' so the ministry's unforgivable alarm should have gone of then. And where am I?"

"Concerning the ministry," Dumbledore answered his student, "they've always been a little slow compared to us, and Remus had to first contact me, and then I had to round up some order members to come with me. I'm sorry it took so long, Harry, but you fared quite well before we arrived. As to where you are," Dumbledore sighed, "you're at headquarters, Harry."

Harry stiffened a little at the mention of Sirius's house, but then caught sight of Ginny and reminded himself that it was not his fault that his godfather died. "It's okay, I'm alright here. Am I going to stay here for the rest of the summer?"

"No, I'm sorry Harry, but you need to return to Privet Drive. You have not been there long enough to absorb the protection of your mother's blood."

At this, Harry once again lost his short temper with the headmaster. "PROTECTION!? WHAT BLOODY PROTECTION? SURE HELPED A LOT TODAY! I WON'T GO BACK THERE! WHY DID YOU HAVE SOMEONE GET MY STUFF IF I WASN'T GOING BACK? I'M STAYING HERE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted like when she yelled at Fred and George about the Ton-Tongue Toffees, "do not raise your voice like that to the headmaster!"

"No, Molly." Dumbledore looked more tired than ever. "He's right. Grimmauld Place is safer than Privet Drive. I'll send Remus to collect the rest of your things. We just brought some clothes for you to change into. Now, I believe that three of your friends wish to see you. Come Arthur, Molly; let them have some time with Harry."

The three grownups left the room, and two blurs of red and brown rushed in and gave Harry hugs that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud. "Hermione, Ginny, I need air!" cried Harry, and the two girls let go. Showing how fast they had made their entry, Ron was just coming through the door.

Hermione started, "Harry, are you alright? You've been out cold for hours, we didn't know when you would wake up."

"Give him some room, 'Mione, he's recovering. How ya been mate?" Ron joined the mix of questions.

"Been better," Harry grinned. "Until I was nearly strangled to death by these two. Come on guys, it's Voldemort's job to try and kill me, not yours."

The two girls looked shocked, while Ron showed that he can be less than thick occasionally by knowing that his best friend was trying to put some humor into a bad situation. "Harry," Hermione scolded, "don't joke about that!"

Harry retorted, "How do you want me to treat the situation, then? They say laughter's the best medicine, and I need all I can get right now. That cruciatus hurts like a bitch. What's wrong, Ginny? You haven't said anything yet."

"When you first woke, I didn't realize it, and then, you asked if I was your mum. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran to get Professor Dumbledore." Ginny looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"I thought I was dead," Harry explained. "I could only make out the red hair, so I thought it was my mother. When you ran, I thought she was ashamed of me, because I had made their sacrifice worth nothing."

Ron heaved a sigh. "Harry," he began, "even if you had died then, your parents would be far from ashamed of you. You survived V-V-Voldemort three times against a human, once against a memory, and once against his spirit possessing a teacher. I'd say that's something to be pretty proud of."

Harry closed his eyes. His friends did not know the prophecy. He had to tell them. Now seemed a good time as any. "Well Ron, it seems that your emotional range has expanded to the size of a soup spoon. Hermione, I hope your proud of him. The reason that my parents and anyone else would be ashamed to see me is that I didn't kill Voldemort."

"Harry! Why would anyone think less of you for not defeating the most evil wizard since Morgan LeFay when you're just a teenager? I think that's asking a bit much," scolded Ginny.

"I _have_ to defeat him, Gin, because I'm the only one who can. That's what the prophecy—"

"Prophecy?" interrupted Hermione, "But Neville told us that it smashed."

Harry was starting to reconsider telling his friends. "What was smashed was the Department of Mysteries' recording. Dumbledore heard the prophecy from Telawney—" Hermione gave a snort. "Yeah, I know she's a fraud, but she was right about Pettigrew escaping, right? Anyway, she gave it when she was with Dumbledore at her job interview. Here it is. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' It means that only I can beat him. And only he can kill me. So that's it. I either become a murderer or a murder victim."

All three of Harry's friends, yes, even Ron, were speechless. "You've had to deal with this by yourself for the whole vacation so far?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah."

The four sat in silence until Ginny decided to venture forth a comment. "Harry, you really can't think of destroying Voldemort as murder. You were able to get rid of him while he looked like a 16 year old, so it should be easier to destroy the horrible thing he has become. At least there's a bright side to this."

"Really, Ginny? Would you care to enlighten me?" Harry snapped.

"Well you, Mister Potter, are guaranteed to receive an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me further?"

"Well, due to the natural laws of good versus evil, Voldemort will not win. So you destroy him. Or, somehow the prophecy means that both of you have to die, and you take him with you. Either way, the ministry will have to make all Third Class members Fourth Class, Second Class-ers into Thirds, and demote all of the illustrious First Class holders to the lowly Second Class, and give you the new Order of Merlin, First Class, all by yourself."

It took all of Harry's willpower not to lose it at Ginny, considering that her older brother was there, and would protect her even against the great Harry Potter. However, the icy tone he used would have made even Snape bow his head in respect. "First off, _Ginevra_, there are no rules of good versus evil. This is real life, not some fairy tale, dammit. Secondly, I do not want to be rewarded for killing anyone."

Ron joined Harry in glaring at his sister. "Well Harry, I agree that that was _not_ the best thing to say or way to put the situation." Ron seemed to have been taking 'looks of death' lessons from Hermione during the break from school, and was using his newfound skills on Ginny. "But she was right at first; defeating V-Voldemort wouldn't be murder. It would be a service to the world. Don't explode at me for saying this, but you know firsthand what he, no, it has done to countless families and lives. Whether you like it or not, eliminating that thing _will_ make you a hero."

"Wow, Ron, you've reached ladle sized." A small smile graced Harry's face. "Sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"No, I'm sorry, Harry, that was an insensitive thing to say."

"So Harry," Ron said to move the conversation into hopefully happier territory, "I see that you have to yell at someone every time you come to this house…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sybil Trelawney lived at Hogwarts in her tower year-round. At this moment, she was finishing a cup of tea, and preparing to gaze into the Orb. When she put her cup down, he body went rigid, her jaw slack, her eyes rolling, and her voice became harsh tones that she had spoken in only twice before in her lifetime.

"**_THE OTHER CHILD OF THE PROPHECY WILL FULFILL THE TERMS_..._HE WILL HELP THE BOY-WHO-LIVED BRING ABOUT THE DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD_…_BUT THIS VICTORY WILL COME AT GREAT COST AND SACRIFICE_… _BEFORE THIS SACRIFICE, THE TWO CHILDREN OF THE PROPHECY WILL ASSISST ONE ANOTHER_…_WHILE THEIR POWERS_…_START_ _TO_ _TRULY_…_GROW_…**"

Sybil Trelawney returned to normal. She had no recollection of what she had just said. In fact the only thing that knew was the Prophecy Recorder in the Department of Mysteries, as it placed the new prophecy into its glass sphere.

A/N: Shit! I just realized that I left out the most important line of the prophecy in chapter one. I'll fix that as soon as possible, but I have to find my chapter one file first. By the way, this is my first fic, so please be honest in your reviews. I take flames, but not ones like "ur a dumass u suk." Give me something intelligent, so I can fix the problem. R & R, thanks! By the way, what Ginny said about the OM, FC is what I think exactly.


	4. Connections

Disclaimer: Not mine. Hers. Not making money from this.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, this chapter's been a pain in the ass. Remember that NO ONE knows about Trelawney's new prophecy. I'll tell you that I already have what's coming from there planned. Enjoy!

A/N 2: First off, I check out everyone's author page that leaves a signed review, 'cause I'm always searching authors' favorites for new fics. I'm honored that some of you have my fic in your favorites

Also, yes, I'm a guy, as stated in the chapt. 1 disclaimer. I've been on the Potter train since the first two books were out, well before the hype, merchandise, movies, etc. which I despise. I'm really surprised (but glad) that there's not an animated TV show yet. I got my PoA in the first weekend, GoF the first day, and OotP at midnight, day of release. I plan on a midnight run for HBP. I obsess over the books, couldn't care less about the movies or other stuff.

Concerning some of your reviews, I do plan on finishing this. I agree that it sucks when you're reading a great fic, and find it stopped in the middle, only to see that it hasn't been updated in months. Also concerning your reviews, Ginny will change. She'll be more Gred and Forge-ish in my fic. BTW, don't you hate people that call her Virginia? I sure do. This means you, people. Don't write fics where you call her one of the United States. You want proof, then head over to jkrowling . com and click on the coffee cup, then click around until you find stuff about the Weasleys.

Sorry this chapt. took a long while. It took me some time to figure out how I was going to do stuff, and then I lost my motivation to write, and whatever. I do plan on finishing this. I hope sooner rather than later, but since this is not a Half Blood Prince fic, I'll most likely still finish it if I'm still going after 7-16-05 ('Twill be a glorious day).

Chapter 4

Connections

Once his friends left him alone, Harry tried to fall asleep again to deal with the aches in his body. He was successful in dozing off, but unfortunately, he was bound for another sleep-time rendezvous with the Dark Lord.

_Harry was seated on a throne-like chair, looking coldly with slit-like red eyes at the sniveling man before him. How he had ever ended up in debt to this wizard, he would never know. "Wormtail," Harry spat in a high, cold voice, "what happened to your mission to capture Potter?" The venom in his voice as he mentioned that damn boy was nearly palpable. _

"_Master, forgive me. He fought back, he defeated—"_

"_He is only a boy! How could my loyal servants be defeated by a teenager? This was your mission to organize, and you failed. I do believe that some punishment is in order."_

"_No, please master, I beg of you—"_

"_Crucio!"_

"_AHHHH! Please!"_

_Harry realized with horror that he was once again in the body of Lord Voldemort. However, he always awoke from his visions of Voldemort and his followers when the Dark Lord's target was tortured. This time, he felt like someone had shoved him hard to the side, and he was no longer witnessing Pettigrew's torture. He saw information whizzing by. Harry concentrated, and made these visions slow down. He was amazed with what he saw. Harry was in Voldemort's brain! At this, Harry realized that his visions were not Voldemort in his mind, but he in Voldemort's! _

Harry willed himself to wake, and did. 'Wow. Let's see if I can go back and take certain information' he thought. Harry attempted to clear his mind, like with Occlumency, and meld his mind to his archenemy's. As an afterthought, he muttered "_Legilimens_." He found himself in Voldemort's mind again. He dug around, and extracted some useful things. Harry wondered to himself 'What if I could put this information into my head?' He decided to leave that for later. 'Our connection must really be strong, or maybe I'm powerful enough to make it work both ways,' Harry mused. He focused his attention on the Dark Lord himself, and found that he now saw Voldemort in the third person, and not through the evil man's eyes. Once again, Harry pulled out, and finding himself exhausted, went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry woke up later in the morning feeling all healed from his injuries sustained in the battle at his aunt's house. He got out of bed and made his way down the stairs. The wonderful smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking came from the kitchen, towards which Harry directed his path. Entering the cavernous room, he saw his two best friends and Ginny sitting at the table with his former professor, while the Weasley matriarch was busy making pancakes.

"Morning guys, professor, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in greeting.

The werewolf that was Harry's only link to his family smiled. "Really Harry, I haven't been your professor for two years now. Call me Remus, or Moony."

"Alright," said Harry, moving closer to the table.

"Hello, Harry. Feeling better?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. How are you guys?" asked Harry.

Ron answered, "We're fine mate. We weren't attacked by Death Eaters."

"So Harry," Hermione started, bringing the conversation to her favorite subject, "how did you do on your O.W.L.s?"

Harry sighed. How long had it taken her? Less than five minutes to mention the test results? "P's in Divination and History, an A in Astronomy, E's in Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology, and O's in Charms and Defense. I also now share the honor of having the highest defense mark possible with Voldemort and Dumbledore."

Ron snorted. "Ironic isn't it? V-Voldemort gets the highest possible score in _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts? What did he score on Dark Arts? O plus?" Harry laughed. Hermione looked shocked and scandalized that Ron would mention such a thing as a class, even in joking, while he continued. "I got an O in Defense, thanks to you Harry. A D in Divination. Get it? D for Divination?" Hermione shot a death look. "Alright Hermione, I'll stop with the jokes about the scores that determine my future. E's in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. A in History and Astronomy. Alright, 'Mione, your turn."

Harry started for her. "Let me guess, all O's?"

"No, I got an E in Ancient Runes. My star chart for astronomy was probably only E standard, but I guess the grade got curved."

Remus looked proud. "Good job Harry. You did better than your dad and Sirius. Oh—" He had brought up Sirius. In front of Harry. Shit. Take cover.

Seeing the look on the werewolf's face, Harry interjected, "No, it's ok. I've accepted that it's not all my fault. Yeah, I did some stupid stuff, but it's not all my fault. While these two," he nodded at Ron and Hermione, "were sending me messages that just told me not to blame myself, which only made me madder," the last bit was directed at his friends, "Ginny made me see that it all comes down to Voldemort."

Ginny blushed a little at the comment.

"Well, you did," Harry continued, "and I know that yesterday you were just trying to lighten the mood. I'm going upstairs to meditate now, so see you guys later."

He really was going to go explore his new mind connection with Voldemort more, and started to leave, but Hermione stopped him. "Meditate?"

Harry turned and answered, "Yeah, it helps me focus and Voldemort sort of out of my mind. Can you guys leave me alone for a little while?"

"Sure thing mate," Ron answered for the others.

Harry went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Ron and sat on the bed. "Ok, Tom," he muttered to himself, "let's see what you can teach me today." He connected himself with Voldemort, and started looking through the Dark Lord's memories, looking for useful things like curses and spells. He looked carefully, in case Voldemort could detect him in his mind. After a few minutes of searching, Harry came upon two useful things—apparition and animagus training. Yes, Voldemort was an animagus, but he had almost forgotten that, since he had almost no need for it anymore. His form was a raven. Wanting to find something specific, Harry thought of a way to mask one's magical signature, and one appeared. Harry pulled these three pieces of information to him, ignoring the curses he found for the time being, and pulled out of the evil man's head.

Harry wanted to test out what he had just found. He pulled out his wand and masked his signature, then summoned a sock out of his trunk. With a little luck, a letter from Madam Hopkirk would not be arriving soon. After what happened last year, Harry decided to wait a while to see if he had successfully hidden his magic from the ministry before he used more.

Harry left his room and headed for the drawing room, passing the elf heads on the way. The only person inside was Ginny. "Hey Gin," said Harry as he sat down, "where are Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny smiled and answered, "Ron's going to kill you later. When you went to meditate, she dragged him off to study."

Harry chuckled, "Do you think they'll ever figure out that they're perfect for each other?"

Ginny looked surprised. "Harry, I didn't realize that you even noticed that."

"Come on Ginny. Everyone; you, me, hell, Draco Malfoy even, know that they fancy each other, but won't do anything about it. The difference between you and me, and him, is that he doesn't give a damn. But to answer your comment, I am more perceptive than most of us guys—way more than Ron." Ginny giggled at the insult of her brother—it was true. "When you spend your life running from a dark lord, you start picking up on the little things.

"Speaking of relationships," Harry continued, "what about you? Are you still with Hogwarts' resident football expert Dean Thomas?"

Ginny grinned at him. "Oh, that. That was just something I said to rile Ron up for being a controlling prat."

Harry laughed, "Good one. You should tell him though, otherwise he'll kill Dean on the first day of school. He'll probably let you date whoever you want the same day he realizes and acts on his feelings for Hermione."

"It's not just Ron though," complained Ginny. "I'm pretty sure that Fred and George had words with Michael, and all of them would rather that I didn't have a boyfriend until I'm 20."

"Just ignore them and do whatever you want," Harry advised.

"I try," answered Ginny.

A/N: I know that the ending sucks, but I just wanted to end this and finally post for you guys. On a copyright note, the idea for the mind connection came from dbzdragonlanceman's fics Year of Discovery and Spirit of Time. Some of the conversation between Harry and Ginny also from Year of Discovery. These are two of my favorite fics, so check them out.

Next chapter is Harry's birthday.


	5. Training with an Enemy

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, not mine.

A/N: Well, here it is, very late as usual. Thanks too all of my reviewers, especially mysticruby and AllylovesHarry. Mysticruby has reviewed all 4 chapters so far, and they are the only readers at this time to have read and reviewed chapter 4. Thanks also to the unsigned reviewer calling herself Anne, who complemented me by telling me that I write like the great J.K. Enjoy and please R & R this time.

Secondary Disclaimer: I'm only going to put this once, but this fic is going to take a lot of influence from Year of Discovery and Spirit of Time by dbzdragonlanceman. The plot of course will be my own, but certain things will come from him. There will be some influence from other fics, but not as much as YoD and SoT.

Chapter 5

Training with an Enemy

Harry enjoyed spending time over the next few weeks with his friends. At times, Ron and Hermione would have a huge argument, and both would storm off, leaving Harry and Ginny alone to discuss, among other things, the inevitability of a Ron and Hermione relationship. It was during these moments that Harry realized how attractive Ginny had become. 'Am I falling for her?' he would ask himself sometimes. This thought was usually followed by 'Ron'll kill me.'

Harry also spent a lot of time in Voldemort's head learning new things. The nice thing about the connection was that when Harry took information about most of the spells and curses, it was like he knew them and had been able to do them for years. Harry now had impenetrable Occlumency walls, and could also do Legilimency. He snuck away from his friends whenever he could, and essentially completed his Hogwarts education. Riddle, after all, _was_ one of Hogwarts' most brilliant students ever. During this time, he finished his summer homework. Harry became quite skilled in all of the classes Hogwarts offered except for Divination and Muggle Studies, which Tom had not taken.

After two days passed without a letter from Madam Hopkirk, Harry started practicing his new knowledge. He could now apparate, and also do complex transfiguration like conjuring and animating. However, Harry devoted most of his alone time to animagus training. He started by making small changes to his body, one part at a time. After a week of this, all the while making it more complicated, Harry was ready. Since he already knew it and was capable of implementing all of the information to complete the transformation thanks to Voldemort, he didn't need years to accomplish it.

To attempt the transformation, he went into the room in the house where absolutely no one went—Sirius's room. It was hard the first time, especially when Harry saw the other two-way mirror on the dresser, but Harry got used to it, and decided that he would take the room as his own after his birthday.

To complete the transformation, Harry needed complete concentration. This was much easier with his newfound Occlumency skills. He placed a large mirror in front of himself, and drew inward into his mind. He decided that if he was to become a Death Eater hunter, he needed a proper form. Hmmm, what better animal for stealth and hunting than a black panther? He focused on the form of the cat, and willed himself to become it. As it became sharper and more defined in his mind, he could feel himself changing more and more rapidly. After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes to see a black panther staring from the mirror back at him. Next, he pictured himself as a human again and, willing himself to, transformed back. It took less time to change back than it took to become the panther. 'Whoa,' Harry thought, 'I just became an unregistered animagus. Hmmm, I wonder if…'

Harry decided to try for another form. Hell, he wasn't the Child of the Prophecy for nothing! He thought of which animal to try to transform into, and thought of Fawkes. 'Wow, it would be really cool to be a phoenix,' he thought. 'I wonder if I can do a magical creature?' Once again, Harry drew into his mind, this time picturing Dumbledore's magnificent bird. He stayed in focus for longer than for the panther, and finally came out to find that the room seemed to have grown. He looked into the mirror and saw a red and gold phoenix looking back at him. If Harry had been human at the time, he might have shouted in surprise of his success, but instead, only the melodious singing of the phoenix emerged from his beak.

Harry changed back, once again finding it easier than the original transformation. 'I guess I should try the panther again, just to make sure I can still do it,' he thought. Harry willed himself to become the great cat, and did, taking even less time. 'Wow,' he mused to himself, 'I just became an animagus with two forms, one being magical, with only a week of training. That's gotta be some kind of record.' Harry then realized that he was really tired, and that the first few times transforming must take a lot of energy. He went off to his room to take a nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After his great accomplishment, Harry started spending more time with his friends. When they questioned him about his periodic absences over the past week, he told them that he had found a book on Occlumency in the Black library and had spent time studying it. He even went and found one so that he could produce it if needed. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione accepted this, and were just glad to have him back. Hermione was surprised that Harry had already finished his homework; even she still had an essay from Snape to finish.

During the time spent with the others, Harry could not stop sneaking glances at Ginny. She really had grown up from the little girl he pulled out of the chamber in her first year. Every time he did this, he would pull himself together and remind himself that this was Ron's little sister. Still, he couldn't help but look.

A few days after he completed the transformation, Dumbledore showed up at the house, asking to speak with Harry. When they were alone in the drawing room, Dumbledore began, "Harry, first I want to apologize for keeping all of that information from you. I know that you don't really trust me right now, and I understand that, but please try to understand that at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing." Before Harry could respond, the headmaster continued, "I'm sorry that I have to give you this news, but Sirius's will will be read on August first at Gringotts. You, of course, are named in it, as well as the Weasleys, Remus, and Hermione." Harry's eyes began to tear; if the will was read, than Sirius was really not coming back. Dumbledore turned to go. "I'll see you before then, under most likely happier circumstances."

The headmaster left Harry alone. After Harry spent five minutes of just sitting there, Ginny walked in, looking for him. She saw him sitting in a chair, not moving at all. There were tears in his eyes. She began to approach him, but he stood, not noticing her. In a menacing voice she never expected to hear from Harry Potter, he said, "You're going to pay Tom. _I'm_ going to make you pay for all of the lives you've ruined. You sure fucked up mine a bunch, but there are many, many others. You're going to pay with your pathetic hypocritical half-blood life." Harry gave a short maniacal laugh and strode out of the drawing room as if in a trance, not seeing the youngest Weasley at all. She stood in shock for a moment, then went to go find Ron and Hermione.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, Harry got out of bed and stumbled down to breakfast, but when he stepped into the kitchen, he was met with a shout of "SURPRISE!" He jumped (later he was told it was at least a foot in the air) in shock and immediately woke all the way up, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

Most of the Order was there, along with everyone who was living in the house. Harry lowered his wand and said, "You guys are lucky that I'm not as paranoid as Mad-Eye, or I would have been firing before the wand was all the way up." Everyone chuckled at that, except for Moody himself, who complemented Harry on his quick draw. Harry was pulled toward the table, where there were some gifts waiting. After a quick breakfast, he began opening them.

Ron gave him some sweets and a Chudley Cannons poster. Hermione got him (what else?) a book, this one an encyclopedia of spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses that earned a "Wow, thanks, Hermione!". Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave the usual jumper and food. Tonks and Kingsley got him an Auror Training Manuel, with a wink and the whispered line "You're not really supposed to have this until you start training." Once there were no presents left on the table, Moody limped up with two wrapped packages. "Here you go, Potter," he said. "The smaller one's from me and the other's from Albus."

Harry opened Moody's first. At first glance, it was a nice looking watch, but the paranoid ex-Auror broke in "It's unbreakable and waterproof to 1000 meters, it has two alarms, it won't scratch, it can't be summoned or disarmed from you, it can only be removed by you, and, it doubles as a holster for your wand."

Harry did a double take at that last part. "What!"

"Yeah, it's really handy; I have one myself," Moody said, showing Harry his own watch.

"But this must have cost a fortune! You shouldn't have gotten this for me."

"Eh, Potter, I have enough money stashed away from capture rewards, and your safety doesn't have a price. Here, let me show you how to use the holster part. Put the watch on, then hold your wand like normal and place the tip on the face of the watch." Harry did so. "Ok, now, say 'Guard this wand.'" After Harry gave the instructions to the watch, his wand glowed gold, and slowly faded away. Seeing Harry's look after his wand just disappeared, Moody said gruffly, "Think of your wand being in your hand, boy." As soon as Harry did so, his wand appeared in his hand milliseconds later. "No matter which wrist the watch is on, it will deliver the wand to the hand you used to command the watch. Now think of it in the holster." Harry thought of his wand gone, and it was nearly instantly.

"Thank you sir. The watch is great, and its double use is perfect for the next time Ol' Red Eyes tries to kill me." Hermione looked shock that Harry would joke about that, but Moody just chuckled and said, "Nothing like being prepared, boy. That alone has saved me countless times. I advise you to never take that watch off. I don't think I ever have."

Harry smiled at the fact he had already assumed, and then asked, "What did Professor Dumbledore give me?" Moody handed him the larger package, and Harry unwrapped it, finding a pensieve. Inside was a note and a small booklet.

The note read

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that I said I would be there today, but the (insert your own insult here) minister called me away with supposed urgent news. I _will_ be there tomorrow at Gringotts. The booklet will show you how to use the pensieve. Do not worry about where I obtained it, or the cost, just consider it a peace offering and the start of an apology for keeping all of that information from you during your life._

_Professor Dumbledore_

After hearing from Hermione just how rare and expensive pensieves were, Harry got to enjoy his birthday for the first time in his life with "family" and friends.

A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long, but here it is. The next chapter will be Sirius's will, some Diagon Alley fun, and an explanation of part of Trelawney's 3rd. R&R please.


End file.
